Cassandra/Companion
Cassandra is a mini boss in part 2 of Paradox. She fights alongside her daughter, Emily. They fight the party in order to become a magical girl. Recruitment Defeat her, she and her daughter join after the battle. Biography The mother of Emily, she and her daughter were attacked by Candy and had their energy stolen. Emily managed to regen all of her power, but Cassandra's power was partially eaten away, and so she reverted into a child. They plan to become an mother-daughter idol group. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I feel like I've become young even in heart, ufufu..." "Ufufu, do you want to play with me...?" "It's as though I'm Emily's sister...ufufu." "Alipheese the 17th... Her power was tremendous. And she is certainly a blood relative of the Monster Lord..." "We'll make our idol debut in Granduer. Emily's mother and daughter debut will be a heartthrob." "Wrapped in my sticky flesh... I'll squeeze your semen dry." "Wrapped in sticky flesh, I'll grant you pleasure... I could even absorb you as you are." "This young body is quite frail, but... It's still fresh, and not bad." "Before I regain my power somehow... I'll enjoy this young body for now." "Exchanging clothes with Emily... It might be wonderful." "I'll give you this jelly, fufufu..." (+1 Goopy Jelly) "I'll give you some money, fufufu..." (+ 2500G) "I'll give you this medicine, fufufu..." (+ 1 Panacea) "Won't you give me some meat...?" (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Fufu, you're a good child..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "So that is your attitude..." "Won't you give me some money to enjoy myself?" (Give 1500G) *Yes - "Fufu, you're a good child..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "So that is your attitude..." *Not enough money - "...You have nothing of worth." "A hamburger steak would be very nice..." (Give 1 Hamburger Steak) *Yes - "Fufu, you're a good child..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "So that is your attitude..." "Isn't my dress of sticky flesh lovely...?" *It's lovely - "This dress is also a part of my body. I'll wrap you up plenty... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *It's young - "Well, I am young...ufufu." (+10 Affinity) *It's questionable - "Aren't you impolite..." (-5 Affinity) "What should I do with this young body...?" *Be fashionable - "That's right, of course... I'll enjoy lots of fashion with this young body." (+10 Affinity) *Conquer the world - "Given that my power has weakened... In all honesty, it would simply be impossible..." *Have sex - "Naturally, I'm going to have plenty of enjoyment. Would you like to have sex with me...?" (+10 Affinity) "Do you have someone you admire...?" *The Goddess Ilias - "So you admire the Goddess... It appears your life is in conflict with my own." (-5 Affinity) *The Monster Lord Alipheese - "The Monster Lord Alipheese... I have no admiration for anyone like her." (-5 Affinity) *Black Alice - "Are you drawn to Black Alice as well...? I also admire her." (+10 Affinity) "Among the three Monster Lords, who do you think is the most worthy...?" *Alice the 15th - "Someone like her, worthy of being the Monster Lord... You seem to have bad eyes." (-5 Affinity) *Alice the 17th - "She certainly boasts incredible power... But I cannot forget the resentment from my last defeat." *Black Alice - "Your way of looking at things is accurate. She will be the greatest Monster Lord." (+10 Affinity) "Emily is planning to invite me to her idol debut... Do you think it will go smoothly?" *It will go smoothly - "Well then, please become my fan. Ufufu... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Not a chance - "How rude...!" (-5 Affinity) *I think you're past your prime - "...M-my body is young!" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Cassandra: "Now that I have a fresh body... Come, let us go out somewhere and have some fun." With Alice: Cassandra: "Alipheese the 16th... We have both attained enjoyable bodies." Alice: "...I'm not getting any enjoyment out of it at all." Cassandra: "Enjoy it now while you can, Alipheese. Ufufu, ufufufu..." Alice: "You look so happy and enviable..." With Alicetromeria: Cassandra: "I have admired you ever since I was little... Ah, can I please have your autograph?" Alicetroemeria: "Would it be fine if Beary signed it? ...Here you go." Cassandra: "Ah, wonderful... I shall keep this as a treasure of the Nereneid family..." Emily: "Hey, Mother... What's this fancy cardboard with the word "Beary" on it? The handwriting is messy, can I throw it away?" Cassandra: "YOU MUST NOT!" With Mephisto: Cassandra: "Ah, Mephisto... It seems you are as ill-natured as ever." Mephisto: "Oh, Cassandra... You seem to have completely lost your fame lately." Cassandra: "Ufufu, it's amusing..." Mephisto: "It's amusing all right, ufufu..." With Ran: Ran: "Lady Cassandra, you have become completely young." Cassandra: "Ufufu... I feel as if even my heart has become young again. Ran, would you also like to be rejuvenated and join together with Emily and I as a trio?" Ran: "What, are you planning on a three-person idol debut...? I shall only accept your feelings." Cassandra: "That's too bad, I thought it would be a lot of fun..." With Sylvia: Sylvia: "Ah, Lady Cassandra... You have attained a very lovely figure." Cassandra: "Ufufu, it will be excellent. With this body, I will be able to enjoy all sorts of things..." Sylvia: "It seems that even your heart has been rejuvenated. You're just like a sister to Miss Emily..." Cassandra: "Ufufu, ufufufu..." With Emily: Emily: "Mother... I've failed at the auditions again. Is it hopeless to have lots of tentacles after all?" Cassandra: "Not necessarily, Emily. I don't have any tentacles at all, but I failed as well..." Emily: "My next objective is to not toy with the judges. You shouldn't dissolve the judges either, Mother." Cassandra: "Yes, next time... Let us decorate our debut as a magnificent mother-and-daughter unit." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Cassandra: "Ufufufu..." Cassandra is giggling... happens 2nd Action: Cassandra: "I will become the next Monster Lord!" Cassandra made a bold declaration! ...But no one was listening to her. happens 3rd Action: Cassandra: "Ufufufu..." Cassandra is dancing and singing happily... happens 4th Action: Cassandra: "I shall dissolve everyone..." uses Digestive Whirlpool 5th Action: Cassandra: "Please have this..." Cassandra presents a gift! Mapo Tofu) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Yoma Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Slimes